


Skin

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Lust, PWP, Sex, Sex with strangers?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: You ever have those moments when you see someone and your entire system shuts down and all you have left is want?That. That's what this is.A lucky girl gets what she wants.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is strange. Like, "Hey, I had this lusty daydream, you should have it, too!"  
> I don't know about you guys, but I get in a certain head space, like she is, and I can get off on anything. Once it was someone playing with my shoelaces. So. That's what I know and that's what I write.

She thought he would still be out. He was never in his rooms at this time. She let herself into his room as she did every night, with a perfunctory knock.

He was there. 

Sitting on his bed. 

Naked.

She could suddenly feel every inch of her skin.

Her clothes chaffed, the air was heavy. The air from the window was cool on her heated skin. 

Her mouth went dry, and she was having trouble getting enough air.

He was just sitting on his bed watching her. 

She thinks he might have said something, he looked like he was waiting for her to respond, but all she could hear was the sound of her heart, and she had forgotten entirely how words worked.

She was supposed to be doing something.

He was so large. He seemed to take up the entire room. He was too big to be real, but he was real. 

He was so real. 

She could walk to him, right now. She could reach out and touch him. Her hands burned at the thought. Her tongue got heavy in her mouth and she swallowed.

He smiled.

She felt _want_ fill her body, every inch of her being. She was wet, open, heavy in her pelvis. Her nipples tightened to sharp points, hypersensitive against the rough cotton of her dress.

He hummed, tilting his head as he looked at her. He held out his hand. 

It was missing fingers. It was so large. Somehow she was next to him then, she didn’t remember moving. She reached out carefully and ran her fingers over the back of his hand, feeling his skin. It was rough, scarred. The color was fascinating against her own. She took it in both of her hands, turning it over, exploring the textures of his palm.

She brought it to her mouth then, kissing softly, rubbing her lips against his palm, feeling and breathing him in.

When she reached the end of a shortened finger, she took it into her mouth, licking and tasting him, sucking gently. She moved to the next finger. And the next. Exploring every finger, the webbing between. His wrist.

She felt so full, her skin was so tight. She was surrounded by his skin, his smell, his taste on her tongue. 

She pushed both her hands up his forearm. It was huge. So much larger than her own. She rubbed her face on it, smelling him, biting, panting against his skin. He had so much. He was so much. She licked and sucked the sensative skin of his inner elbow. There was a scar there, recent. She kissed it and hugged his arm to her chest, her head brushing against his shoulder.

His shoulder. Larger than her head, it was perfect. She pressed her face into it, breathing. So close to his armpit, his smell was intense. She felt dizzy again and paused, just breathing.

She felt him move then, for the first time. He gently brought his hand up, the hand she had imprinted in her very being, and he tangled it in her hair, pulling gently.

She lit up, every nerve alight, pulsing, rushing, her thighs clinched together as her knees buckled and she cried out.

His chuckle rumbled through her as he pulled her closer, settling her on his lap. “Yeah?”

As she came back down, she recovered a bit of her mental processing and laughing against his chest. “Yeah.”

“I’m the Iron Bull.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

She laughed again. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m Alyce. I.. I’m here to tend your fire.”

He laughed again, rubbing his fingers against her scalp in a way that made her brain melt. “Oh, you’ve definitely done that.”

He pulled her head back so that she was looking into his face and he considered her briefly before bringing his other hand up to cup her face, rubbing his thumb against her mouth, dragging it open, and then he grinned as she wrapped her lips around him, sucking.

He pulled his thumb away and moved that hand to her leg, pulling up her skirt and running his hand up her thigh.

“What do you want, sweet Alyce?”

She closed her eyes and pressed her face to his chest, breath hitching. “I-I want.. I don’t..”

His other hand moved under her skirt, both hands gripping and massaging her thighs. She was spread open over his lap, and she felt so dizzy again. She gasped against his chest, wrapping her arms around him, she felt like she might float away. 

One of his arms moved across her ass, and back up to her hair, her dress pulled up with it and she felt the cool air on her skin, making everything tighten. She writhed against him, digging her nails into his back.

“You are,” he panted, kissing the top of her head. “So responsive. But you’ve got to talk to me, Alyce, I need to know what you want. Have you done anything like this before?”

“No,” she licked up his chest before biting. “You’re just so.. I just want your skin, I need your skin on my skin, in my mouth, I need to taste you.”

He shuddered pulling her closer and then she could feel him. He was huge, hard, pressing against her belly and her.. 

Both his hands gripped her hips, pulling her against him. She was so wet, so swollen, so sensitive, and he pressed himself against her and she--

She cried out again, raking her nails down his back, pressing against him again and again as she peaked, flooding both their laps with it. “Yes! Yes, I need, I feel so.. I need you.”

He groaned again, pressing their hips together again, grinding against her and sending her over again. A hand was in her hair, pulling her face back and he kissed her, hard. Biting and licking into her mouth. She was so ---

She moved up, then, rubbing the head of him into her wetness, grinding down against him. He didn’t go in just yet, but they rubbed and pressed. His hands back on her ass, spreading and digging into the muscle. 

Slowly, so slowly, their movements led him inside. 

So tight, so full. 

She went over again, shaking her arms wrapping around his neck.

She writhed and pressed and circled her hips, pulling him inside until there was no space left. He ground into her and she clung to him, crying out. 

He moved then, picking her up and laying her on the bed, still inside her. 

He was inside her. 

It felt like nothing she’d ever imagined. And he moved, and it pulled at her skin, she wrapped her legs around him as best she could and pulled him back in. 

Her skin against the mattress, the pull of her hair as she moved her head, the heat and intensity of having him over her.

She went over again. And again. And again. Every move he made sent her higher.

She was outside of her body, her connection to it was fuzzy and all she had was bliss and light and him and he moved again, harder and 

His hands in her hair and

The feel of his muscles bunching against her legs

The smell of him, sweating and panting

The sound of his breathing, his hissed words

Over

She was

She screamed out, her entire body clinging and pulling in, pulling him in, she needed 

She was

Distantly she heard him crying out, his body pounding into hers before grinding deep and hard and then stilling.

The air on her skin

His sweat on her skin

Her lungs straining to get enough air

The bed was so wet under her, cooling against her ass, her thighs.

She was so swollen, so open so

He ran a finger gently through the heat of her and she shuddered

He hummed in satisfaction, moving off of her, pulling her to lay on top of him.

She breathed, listening to his heart as it slowly calmed down into a steady pace.

He was gently running his fingers up and down her back. She smiled against his chest, breathing deep.

His chest bounced with a laugh. “Yeah?”

“Mm. Yeah.”


End file.
